Surface School (Undertale one-shot)
by AlexArmin36
Summary: My first one-shot. A concept that haunts the back of my head for a long time. What if Frisk, a little runt but a war-veteran mentally (resets,resets,resets) reenter the surface school. Plus this kid has saw and did everything he wants or need. Genocide, Pacifist, neutral. He done it all. Will the kids see his potential, or just view him as a haughty fresh meat?
1. Chapter 1: Bully

One Shot-Undertale surface.

It's the first day at school, and Frisk already created a bunch of enemies.

"Hey, it's the monster Lover!"

"Hey, go back to your goat you smelly bastard!"

"Hey, you're smelly, maybe because you're hanging out with goats?"

Mockery, insult and challenges were thrown to the Angel of Underground Frisk, the human ambassador. It is unknown why they insulted him or his friends. But despite such insult to his friend and family he stays Determined. But inside him, another being inside him is burning with rage. "Fuckers, who the hell do they think they are?" Chara Dreemur silently yelled inside Frisk's head. "We survived hell itself, and they got the gall to pick on us?"

"Chara be calm, and stay determined" Frisk replied. Only he can hear her. Unbeknown to them, a janitor who walks with a limp just stared at him. "Democracy my ass, this place is no different than Afghanistan. If that bullet didn't fuck up my knee I'll help you kiddo."

"Hey, what's with that look? Are you crying?" the leader of the bullies that taunted him said, wanting to rub salt into wound. Frisk response's is unexpected, borderline to insult and threat.

"Why am I wasting time with you? I got classes to attend" Frisk replied "If you really wanted a beat down, meet me after school. Nobody will interfere, or you want the teacher to arrest you?" Frisk pointed at a faraway teacher.

The leader, rankled by the reckless challenge grabbed Frisk by the lapels. "I'm Big Bruce! I'm the King of this school!" Frisk only chuckled at that warning. He stares at the bully straight in the eye. The war-veteran janitor takes a glimpse at Frisk's brown eyes. He shuddered. Frisk smiles become maniacal.

"Since when you are the one in control?"

(After School) Chara's still yells inside his head, ranting about the teachers, schools, and civilization itself. "-I mean, come on! The teachers are watching earlier on, yet they did nothing!". "They want to see me hurt, that's why they interrupted them this morning. They thought I'm the one doing the hurting. So they stopped me." Frisk replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Chara asked in wonder. "I'm not. I'm just determined. Chara, I'm starting to regret this." Frisk replied mournfully. "I thought releasing them from those prison is the perfect choice. But I'm wrong. In fact, Monsterkind would be better off sealed inside Mt Ebott."

"Frisk…" Chara started. But he interrupted her "I'm serious. If stupid people kill each other just because of skin colours, then what about monster? Like I said, bad idea." Frisk explained. "Come to think of, genocide is much kinder..."

"Frisk!" Chara yelled. But to no avail. Frisk is losing himself. Her voice is nothing compared to his guilt. Desperate to stop him from going more insane than usual, she became corporeal just for a few second, and then kissed him on the lips. Frisk, dazed by the kiss, stopped his self-induced depression.

"Frisk, genocide is MUCH worse than this. You're not a bad person. You rescued everybody! If not for you, monsterkind will never be free! Frisk! Stay determined!"

"Chara, thank you. That's why I love you." Frisk replied, feeling better with her kiss and encouragement. Chara blushed prettily. Then she disappeared, becoming incorporeal.

"The real monster approaches…" Chara narrated as Big Bruce and his gang appeared. A small mob of student is watching us, sympathetically. Frisk smiled. Compared, to Aaron, Bruce is just a pussy.

"Time for a pounding!" Bruce yelled. He flexes his arm to show off his muscle. Again, Frisk is not impressed. I'll show off my gun first, the bully thought. I'll show him that attention-mongers what he'll be facing. Bah! How can a runt free a whole civilization of monster by itself?

"I'll let you hit me first, then you hit me. The catch is you must defeat me in one blow. Each turn we give each other's blows." He then posed. Frisk only shrugged. Frisk pulled back his hand and…

99 Hit!

Big Bruce fell down clutching his stomach, blood pouring from his mouth. He writhed in pain as his friend watched slack jawed. They didn't catch what he said first Frisk then stared at one of the bullies. "Now your turn" Frisk told him.

One of them reluctantly approaches him. Frisk takes him out with a single hit.

One of them tries to reason with him. He falls harder than his leader.

One of them begged for mercy. Frisk dunked him into a trash can.

One of them, realising his mistake, tries to run away. Got hit by a thrown brick.

The last one, realising no escape, hit Frisk as hard as he can, hoping he could scare him off.

4 Damage!

Frisk's turn.

99 Damage!

In just a few minutes, the bullies of Ebott High have been wiped out. Just by one punch. The crowds cannot believe their eyes. The blood is not fake, but the circumstance might be. A small child, taking on a bunch of heavy-set bullies with actual combat records and winning just doesn't make any sense!

Frisk slowly approaches Bruce. He tries desperately to crawl away. He failed due to his injuries. He turns around to face Frisk. Bruce stared at his eyes. He felt a shiver going down his spine as he stared at Frisk's insane eyes. He is scared, very scared of the child.

The janitor earlier before took another glance at his eyes. What Bruce saw inside Frisk is just insanity. But what the war-veteran saw is much deeper. Sadness, anger, regrets. The innermost feeling is futility. He saw it before in is friend's eye after their third tour in Afghanistan.

Chara stared at Frisk in shock. "How?"

"Killing intent. When a creature is struck with a desire to kill, their enemy instinctually weaken. Therefore, the stronger my desire to kill is, the more dangerous I am." He replied. Bruce thought he is talking to him. "So that's how you can beat me…"

"Now for all of you prick." Frisk addressed the crowd. Chara is starting to like him more. "Do you honestly think I freed monsterkind just by being cute?" Unintelligible muttering was heard from the crowd of student. "I fought through the blood loss, overly powerful monster, and horrible weather just to get back to the mouth of the cave, and you guys think you can pick on me?"

"Yes Frisk, do it!" Chara shouted, wanting to add the flame, hoping that Frisk would resort to Genocide. Fortunately for the already fucked-up humanity, he didn't. But his words is much more sinister than what could a former mass-murderer would conjure up, the same word that stopped hearts, that shows that they are pretty much in danger.

"You filthy democrats…" Frisk spat "If it's not for the promise I made for her, you all be dead where you stand."

(Alex Alphonse Aramaic)


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Sans

To the outsider, they would assume Sans is taking another of her constant naps. But that's actually incorrect. Every time she sleeps, she is accessing the her Eye. The Eye is like a periscope, it allows Sans to penetrate through the timeline barrier to take a peek into the possible future. She saw the possible outcome from Frisk action. Pacifist, Genocide and even neutral route. Every reset, every timeline is not set in stone. The last time she believes that Frisk would try another neutral run, he committed full genocide route.

That is why she naps constantly. She is checking for anomaly in the space-time continuum. Although this is the best route she could think of, it doesn't mean it will be smooth riding all the way. especially with the minority of monster-hater that lurks around ready to inflict pain. Hell, the only reason the monsterkind can live on the surface is because of the human's humanitarian group and the monster's willingness to cooperate with the humans.

The only way Sans and Papyrus manage to mingle freely without stares is because of their human form. Back before the 3rd Human, she found out a spell that allows her to change to her previous human form before she turns into a skeleton. She admit, it was a surprise that she is a girl. When she died, she barely remembered why or how she died. It took a blow from Chara in genocide route to remember her death. Unfortunately, the bastard who betrayed both her and her sister has died from old age during the Middle Age. Tis' a pity, for she longs to mash him to shit between her blaster's skeletal maw.

She is staring into one of the possible future; which is the one where she saw Papyrus making out with a certain man. the man has one hand on her sister's perky breast while the others on her backside. Then she hears a ringing sound. Grumbling to herself, she woke up.

After making a mental note that goes down on the line of ' _Find this person and kill him_ ' and ' _Make sure Papyrus never met him_ ' She woke up. She took out her mobile phone to see he caller. Sans looks a tad different from her original form before death. Before she died, she was a silver blond woman with a fairly light skin. But after turning from skeleton to human changes her skin and hair color. She is now an albino girl with a short Willy-Wonka hairstyle which is horribly white. Her eyes is a damn beautiful blue. But when she's pissed off, her eyeballs turn completely black. most perceive her to be quite chubby. But she is actually a slim girl and skeleton. It is her favorite jacket that makes her look fat.

Frisk is calling her. "sup kiddo"

"Sans, I need some help"

"Sure kid, what happened?"

"A group of bullies decided to mess with me today. I fought back when they try to hurt me. Now, the principal is calling my guardian to discuss about my problem. Apparently I am wanted for 'assaulting and terrorizing the local student'. I gave the principal your number. Come and fetch me"

"did you kill them?"

"No. And please do hurry, I don't want mom to find this out. I do intend on keeping her promise"

"yep. let me do some calls"

With this she ended her call with Frisk. She dialed a number in. "Hello Sansy dearie~"

"Get me intel from the spiders that is watching Frisk in school"

"Ahuhuhuhu. Guess your paranoia pays off. This looks a lot complicated~"

PHONE STATUS:DOWNLOADING VIDEO FILES

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE

She took a glance at the data given. With the right footage and spin she can paint Frisk into a traumatized adolescent trying to fit back. She smiled.  
"this should do. thanks fett"  
"No Problem dearie~"

She then stored her phone into her pocket. She closed her eyes and think about Frisk. Within a blink of an eye she disappeared.

She opened her eyes. She is outside the school. Fortunately for her, nobody saw or even notice the blue wisp that accompanies her teleportation. She cracked her neck and grinned. "Time to get the show on road" She walks in. It took her several minutes to get to the principal office. There is a door that leads to the teacher's office. At the end of the corridor is another door. The word 'Principal' is boldly written on it. Ignoring the occasional glance by the male and female teacher she entered the room.

"Did you saw that girl?" One male teacher spoke to his colleague. "She looks so pale, like she's dying or something!"  
"She's probably one of them monsters that lives around here."  
"I don't know man, she looks a lot human"  
"Probably a specialty. Come on, we got a famous Ghost DJ at the airwaves and you still find that weird?"  
"Not really"

"Ah miss Sans. I have been expecting you." the principal called her as she entered the room. The principal is a middle-aged man with a hawk-like eyes that give off the impression of a hunter. On the mantelpiece behind him is a mounted deer head trophy. Sans took a quick glance at both party. She saw Frisk sitting at the high chair, uncomfortable. She also could sense the lingering stench of a demon. But the smell became tolerable gradually following Chara's rehabilitation. At the right is Big Bruce's parent. The father is a stern looking man wearing a suit. the mother is a supermodel with gold earrings at each ear. The boy is sickly looking. He is clutching his stomach and his mother is alternately petting his son's back and glaring at Sans.

"i guess the kid did something?" Sans asked . The mother is livid  
"Did something? Look at what she did to my lovely son!" She yelled. "That monster hurt my innocent son! She's a horrible monster who must must-"

"Why thanks for the compliment." Frisk replied sweetly at the mother. Which confused her. "What?"  
"Thanks for calling me a monster. I rather be a monster than a horrible human like your son here" Frisk replied. Sans only shrugged. Frisk pacifist and caring behavior is mixed up with Chara's snarky and witty personality. The result ends with a cocky, reckless rebel with a heart of gold.

"You! How dare you-"  
"Madam, it would be better to speak to my guardian here" Frisk replied. The mother, angry at the statement, whirled to Sans. "What kind of parents are you!?"  
"the type who thinks before picking a **bone** with others. and carries a good piece of evidence to back it up." Sans then flipped out her cellphone and shows them the picture of Bruce bullying Frisk and Frisk fighting back. "Why Bruce crying? cause he's **got dunked on**! i ain't even lying, yo he just **get dunked on**! Yep, yep he was on the way son so I jumped in the air and dunked him on his face" Sans rapped. Frisk ended the rap with a long "AWWW!"

"You-you're lying! You photoshopped it or something!"  
"this picture is taken during his fight by an anonymous student. Frisk informed me of this meeting BEFORE i even know about it. the student send me the picture while i was on the way to this school." Sans turned to Frisk. "Hit them hard sleuth"

Frisk pulls out the phone. On it the timetable is written several time. "The fight ends at 2:20 P.M. Then I was captured by the prefects and I ends up here at 2:25. You two came in at 2:30 P.M. I called Sans at 2.27 P.M. She arrives here at 2.31. It means that she manages to receive the picture, photoshopped them and come here in JUST 4 minutes?" the mother opens her mouth to protest, but no words came out.

"Just 4 minutes? i can manage that" Sans grinned. "8 pictures with 7 minutes worth of editing cramped into 1 minute, 1 minute talking to Frisk, then 2 minutes drive from home to school" Frisk smiled. "Its nothing madam, she's a gamer skilled in speedrun"

the mother is speechless. her mouth open and closes like a fish. Sans shrugged. "one thing for sure, my child here befriended every monster he met, even the one who tried to kill him. having him actually hurting someone would be a very herculean effort."

"I'm sorry, but I was scared. He was so big and so mean..." Frisk turned to a hurt puppy quickly. "He has so many big boys with him, I'm scared they will hurt me terribly. What will mama say?" Frisk stared at Sans. Sans gave his famous grin to the kid. "my child, i will heal you like what mother supposed to do"

The stern man then turned around to face both of them. "Apparently we have made a mistake. Our child here is in the wrong. I am sorry for my son's behavior" He spoke. The mother tries to speak but he interrupted her. "Not now Linda. let's deal this like a proper adult shall we?"

"Thank you mister.."

"Cannon. Ronald Vincent Cannon. CEO of Cannon enterprise." He smiled. Then he pulled out a piece of paper. Further inspection reveals it as a bank check. "Please accept the check as the token of our apology" On it is written 4000 dollar. "Thank you mister Cannon but I can't accept it"  
"Oh I'll insist"  
"Well, thanks sir" Sans said, taking the money from him. Then he turned to Frisk. "Frisk, say sorry to him"

"No, its okay..." Bruce tried to say before being engulfed in a hug. His eyes widened. After what he has called and done to him, he still forgives him?

"Are you seriously forgiving me?" Bruce whispered to Frisk ear's.  
"You are acting out of self-preservation" Frisk replied  
" _The preservation of your pathetic world-view_ " Chara sneaks in, scaring the bully even harder.  
"Everybody has a chance of being good if they just try"  
 _"But you never did try."  
_ "Even the demon itself can become good if they just try"  
 _"But what would it takes to become one?"  
_ "My point is, just be nice. A little kindness in the world would bring us a long way"  
" _Be nice. There's no more room in hell for you._ "

Sans smiled(When would she stop smiling?) when they break their hold. The bully didn't say anything while Frisk only smiled sweetly. The principle, seeing all of this being resolved decides to stop the meeting. the end result ends with an advice for Frisk to ask assistance from a teacher (Which he would not use at all) and 2 days of suspension for Bruce.

The conflict ends peacefully with Frisk as being a hero. He returned home to Toriel's cinnamon pie and Flowey's insane smile. Asgore would be at the garden, watering the plants peacefully while humming. Papyrus would be complaining about her lazy sister while Sans continues to find the man in the vision. Undyne would be watching anime 'Danganrompa' with her girlfriend Alphys (Gay is true, lesbianism is permitted). Mettaton would be showing off his legs to the camera while Napstablook tries to restrain him from doing some suggestive action (fortunately Mettaton is sane enough). Alex Armin would be somewhere downtown, assassinating any Anti-Monster Cult or Freedom Humanity Group member to preserve the already shaky peace.

Bruce Cannon is sitting in his room alone. His mother is downstair, browsing for juicy gossips and tidbits for her to use against her opponent. His father is at office, busy with a meeting. His friends might be at Sandy Shores just to harass some bikini girls or to buy some weeds to get high, or to vandalize the local shop for fun. It was fun, and he regret not joining in. But he has other issue to think of.  
Frisk word has unsettled him. His easy victory against him and his mate is a blow to their ego. This is supposed to be an outrage! But he didn't feel any anger, nor even irritation. but doubt.

"Why did he forgive me? What could he get by being nice? What does he mean?"

Words kept pouring to his head. He is not used to this. He is not used to think of his action, to justify what he did. The more he think the more he feels bad.

"why do I kept asking him for money? My parents are super-rich. He is an average Joe trying to survive." One of his action pops up in his head, triggering another round of questions. he is confused, unsettled, and most of all, uncomfortable. Every time he recounted his sins, he felt a prickly sensation of a spider crawling at his spine. twice he freaked out thinking there is a living one on him.

With a loud sigh he threw up his arm and laughed. "Why am I thinking about this? He is a runt, he has weight against me, Big Bruce!" He spun around, flexing his arm to one of the nude pictures at his wall. "Yeah baby! I am the strongest! the best of the best! Nothing can beat me! He is wrong! I am the best! I don't need anybody! I am right! I am RIGHT all the time!"

Despite how confident he sound, those words sounds hollow in his ears.


End file.
